Shaping Dreams
by infinexx
Summary: Even being the happiest in a royal life, everyone gets faced with many things. Dreams too far to reach. Hearts too lifeless to hear. And the love never seen in those eyes. -This summary sucks for some reason. Why? Anyway it's about them all being royalty and the king getting married. And there's yaoi and normal ships so please know that part.-


He stood atop the balcony, narrowing his olive eyes to be able to see what was up ahead. It was no new discovery, but at times of boredom he would stand here and think. He never had normal worries like other people but technically he was still human, and things did bother him.

For now, he was dealing with a very delicate issue, unsure on how to approach it. He sighed in frustration once again as the spring breeze blew through his hair and left the scent of leaves and flowers. In this country the scent of everything was always so strong and refreshing. It sent a form or pleasure through the person who smelled it and left their low mood swinging high and up.

Yet now for Gareki, even the beautiful scent of the tulips wasn't enough. Even flowers scattered across the land weren't enough to lift his spirits. Right now, Gareki was upset. He found it hard to go on everyday. It's like he was in some sort of regret and right now, he couldn't find any resolution to his problems.

He lifted his head to look at the town below. His older cousin Tsubaki was known as the queen of this part of the country. This wasn't the most lively and green part of the kingdom, but it was something. This part was more focused on it's festivals held in the night. This place was the most beautiful at night, known as the Light Kingdom. Known for it's lights in the nighttime.

Gareki was just another citizen but lately he'd found himself confused. He knew he wasn't like Yotaka and Tsubame, but why was he treated this way? He didn't know if he was supposed to stay to the side and mourn his parent's death forever, but most likely he was supposed to take the throne and become the king, but being too young his cousin Tsubaki had taken over.

"Gareki!"

Gareki looked below to see Yotaka waving his hand at him. What was the prince doing below in the garden? "Yotaka?"

Yotaka stopped waving his hand and brought it down. "You can hear me, right?!" he called out.

Gareki sighed. "Yes Yotaka, I can hear you clearly! What do you need?"

"You!"

"Wha..." Gareki's words trailed off. His thoughts went back to the dreams that kept bothering him. The source of his concern where he kept hearing the voice of a women inside them. Yet he knew the voice, it was the voice of the deceased queen, his own mother.

"You hear me?"

Gareki snapped out of his thoughts and stood straight. "Yes. What for?"

Yotaka shook his head in disappointment. "How will you know if you don't come? I need you to see this. Come!"

The black haired boy listened to the other and walked towards the stairs and made his way down into the garden. On the way he saw many people running around and preparing for something. Very unsure to why this was, Gareki ignored them and walked towards the garden to see Yotaka holding a fancy piece of paper in his hand, staring at it intently his eyes trained on every word.

"Yotaka what is it?" Gareki questioned walking up to the prince and trying to get a look at the paper. He caught a glimpse of the golden seal on the bottom of the paper. "Yotaka, is that from the king?"

The king of the country was the one who ruled over every part of the kingdom. He was a young man barely at the age of 27. His rule over the whole kingdom was strong and even Tsubaki was nothing compared to him.

"It is. But the strange part of it is that..." Yotaka began mumbling, his eyebrows lifting up and his forehead creasing. Gareki could see the look of concern in his eyes.

"Is it bad Yotaka?" Gareki questioned, afraid to what his cousin would say to him.

Yotaka gulped. "It's just very strange Gareki, he's to be married and what's crazier is that there's some options. Tsubaki onee san is one of them."

"What?" Gareki was left astonished. The two looked at each other, deep in thought. They knew the king was a very good person, but he was going to be married? It was completely obvious that the royalties of every kingdom never had that sort of interest in the king, but it was also known that this king had to be married to royalty. Their children had to be royal blood. No one hated the king, but this was something new. "Who else are options?" Gareki managed to mumble out.

Yotaka looked down at the paper and read. "Any female with royal blood running through her veins. Most fondly Queen Tsubaki of the Kingdom of Lights, and Princess Eva of the Jewel Kingdom."

"The K-King wants to get married to them? Or is it a requirement for him to?"

* * *

"This is," Kiichi's eyebrows twitched as she scanned the paper that her older brother had handed to her, "not happening!"

Tokitatsu sighed taking the paper from her hands. "Honestly Kiichi, this has nothing to do with us."

Kiichi groaned. "Yes, but the king has to go and get married? Why?"

Tokitatsu shrugged. "I have no idea. But you don't really need to stress over it."

Kiichi fell onto the midnight blue sofa and looked at her older brother, the king of the Moon Kingdom. "You don't get it. It's far more stressing. No one imagined him to get married. And did you ever think of what would happened if he does? How will he treat the person, and will that kingdom get more specialty? Why does he need to marry royalty anyway?"

"That, Princess Kiichi," Tokitatsu stood straight, "is something you should ask the king yourself. He's younger than me and already to be married. Not my fault, he _is_ the king of the country."

"But why?" Kiichi called out as Tokitatsu left the room.

He chuckled to himself. "Honestly little sister, I have no idea why people are stressing this matter. Oh, Hirato!"

The raven haired prince raised his eyes to look at the king. "Tokitatsu, is there something you need?"

"No," the king extended his hand out, "looks like someone's getting married."

Hirato looked down at the paper in his brother's extended hand. He grabbed the paper and examined it when the older walked past him. "This is..." his words trailed off. Immediately the dark purple eyes of the Moon Kingdom's prince saddened. "So. He's getting married."

And tomorrow's the celebration in the Kingdom of Lights.

"Tsubaki and Eva," Hirato mumbled, "because they're the same age as him."

The piece of paper crunched in Hirato's gloved hands. His eyes turned to the night sky where the moon was reflected in them. His heart constricted in pain and he only wished for all of this to be over soon. Tomorrow was going to be a long day, and Hirato knew he wasn't going to like it one bit.

* * *

A/N

This story in all honesty is building a plot for itself. And really, it's so different than what I wanted but maybe this is good. I kind of like this, the other plot I had can be used later. So yeah, my ships in this won't be revealed so you can probably guess plot twists.

Okay sorry that made no sense, bye!


End file.
